Titan Halloween
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: The Titans enjoy halloween. Told by one of the Titans point of view.


Today is Halloween. the 31st of October. All hallows eve. What more description do you need? You get to trick or treat, get sweets, Get to watch scary films and lots more.

You are probally wondering who i am. My name is Victor Stone but everyone knows me as CYBORG!

I'm a teen titan along with my friends: Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Robin.

I like to play video games and eat meat, even if a certain changeling says its horrible and nasty. How could he think that of meat, its tasty and delicious.

Ok, enough out me. Let me tell you the story about how today went:

* * *

It was like a usual autumn day. It was fairly cold outside and darkish. Inside the tower was warm and bright. All of us were up at 7 in the morning. Robin wanted us to train, It didn't matter if it was a special occasion or not, we had to train. Villains don't take days off, Robin always said.

"Dude! Why do we have to do this?" Beast Boy moaned.

It was unusual for Beast Boy to be up this early, He was usually still in bed. Probally another animal trait he gained from his powers.

"We have to train, Villains don't take days off you know, they could attack any moment" Robin replied.

"Why can't they just stop for the holidays or wait until the afternoon or something to do evil" Beast Boy said with a yawn.

"They wouldn't be that evil if they did as you said" Raven cut in.

We all practised our powers, abilities or fighting skills for a hour with no breaks. Robin said heroes don't take breaks.

"How about a team bonding excersise?" Robin said.

"What kind of team bonding friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Carving pumpkins" He replied.

"Yeah" Me and Beast Boy said in delight.

When did Robin allow us to do anything fun.

"How about we get ready first as we have just been training for a hour" Raven suggested.

we all agreed and went off. We all showered or cleaned ourselves and got dressed in a clean pair of clothes except for me as i don't wear clothes.

after half an hour we went into the lounge and sat round the table. Robin was already there, what a suprise. He had put out five pumpkins and a bowl to put the insides in.

"Pick a pumpkin and sit at the table" Robin said, bossy as usual.

Robin sat at the end, then Star to his left and I was on his right. BB was on my right and Rae was opposite him next to Star.

We cut the top off of the pumpkin and began to scoop the insides out and into the bowl in the middle of the table. Robin helped Starfire do hers and explained the purpose of pumpkin carving. BB and Rae were doing theirs in silence mainly but we all know BBwon't shut up for long. I was doing mine and watching the others having fun.

I finished mine first and picked up a knife and began carving a spooky face into into. I did angry eyes with an angry mouth with fangs, Along with angry eyebrows. I dunno whats with all the angry expressions but it wouldn't be scary if it was happy.

Raven finished next, she grabbed a knife and carved a demon face with two sets of eyes and a mouth with thin angry eyebrows.

Starfire finished scooping the insides out next. She grabbed a knife, after seeing what Rae and I were doing. she carved a cresent shaped set of eyes in hers with happy eyebrows and a smiling mouth with a nose. She even added a star next to the face.

Robin, the perfectionalist, finished next. He carved a a face shape with angry eyes and eyebrows along with a pointed nose and a laughing mouth. He carved the word 'Ha!" lots of times around the face. It looked like the joker, a lot. It probaly is the joker.

BB finished last. He picked up a knie and slowly and carefully carved a face that looked like a zombie. It took him an hour to finish the carving, thats how detailed it was.

While he was carving we watched TV and prepared lunch.

We ate lunch next. Wasn't that special. It was just like usual: meat, or tofu.

"So, what are we doing now?" BB asked.

"We should watch a movie" Starfire suggested.

"What movie?" I ask.

"A horror movie" BB said.

"what exact film?" I ask.

"How about friday the 13th?" BB suggested.

"Sure" We all agree.

Robin puts in the film and we sit on the sofa- with popcorn, can't forget the popcorn.

1 hour and 35 minutes later the film finished.

"That... was... awesome" Beast Boy said.

"I agree. That was most enjoyable and scary" Starfire said.

We still sat down on the sofa exept for Robin who stood up.

"Titans. The Titans East are throwing a party today. They have invited a lot of heroes as well as us" Robin said.

We get a day off of work and crime fighting today. we get to carve pumpkins, watch a film and now go to a party.

"Sounds awesome dude" BB said.

"Everyone get ready. This is not fancy dress so don't worry about that. We need to wear casual stuff but not too casual. You know like party stuff" Robin said really confusing.

"So suits and dresses?" I ask.

"Yeah" Robin said.

"You could have just said that man" I said.

The four of them went to their rooms to get dressed. I didnt need to.

10 minutes later BB came out in a black suit with a purple tie in his hand. He looked really smart.

"Why suits?" BB complained.

"Because its a formal party" I replied.

BB started tying the tie roud his neck easily and quickly.

"How do you know how to tie ties?" I ask.

"I have been brought up this way. Mento and Elasti-girl are very formal and we have had to go to a lot of formal stuff" BB explained.

another 10 minutes and Robin walked out. He was also in a black suit, he had a red tie already on. His hair had his usual hair gel in. And you can't forget his mask. He never goes anywhere without his sacred mask.

We sat down on the sofa and watched tv as we waited for the girls.

half and hour later they arrived. Star was wearing a pink dress. the same one she wore when we fought Killer Moth and Robin had to go on a date with Kitten. Star also wore pink heels along with an emerald necklace.

Rae wore a deep purple dress which reached her knees. A Saffire necklace hung around her neck. She wore flat black shoes.

"So is everyone ready?" Robin asked.

We all walked to the T-car. Star and Rob were talking, BB and Rae were talking in front of me.

"Looking good Rae Rae" BB flirted.

"Whatever" Rae said.

She blushed and smiled.

We got into the T-car. I was driving of course. Rob was in the front. BB in the middle with Rae and Star at the sides.

.

We arrived at the party. The Titans East were there as well as Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Argent, Gnarrk, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Pantha, Thunder and Lightning.

There is a lot of music, really loud too. Star went of with Bumblebee. Rae went with Jinx. Rob went with Speedy and BB stayed with me. Aqualad went to talk to us.

"So hows your day been?" Aqualad asked.

"We carved pumpkins and watched a film" I responded.

"Bumblebee made us all work on the party. She can be so bossy" Aqualad said.

"Can't be worse than Robin" Beast Boy said.

We grabbed a beer from the bar.

"Are you old enough to drink?" Aqualad asked Beast Boy.

"Well no but who cares" Beast Boy shrugged.

We all drank our drinks and sat down on a chair.

Most of the night, we were drinking, talking, dancing and singing to random songs that came on.

.

After the party we got in the T-car. I drove us back to the tower where we all went to bed.

Thats how our halloween went.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry if the ending seemed rushed. Hoped you liked this little one shot right before halloween.**

 **Happy Halloween dudes and dudettes!  
**


End file.
